


Busted

by Kaishiru



Series: RenAo Week 2015 [6]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Canon Gay Relationship, Coitus Interruptus, Comfort, Embarrassment, Gay Sex, Humor, Invasion of Privacy, Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren and Aoba decide to act in their desires but are interrupted by an unexpected surprise visit from important people. (For RenAo week day 6: Busted)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Author's Note: This is the first time I have written in Ren's POV. So I'm pretty nervous to how people might take that...

As soon as we arrived home, I wanted to touch him as soon as possible. Actually, I have been wanting to touch him ever since we started walking home from work at Heibon. Being with Aoba as a human makes me feel so alive and exuberant. And also unbearably turned on. I still have trouble dealing with such desires but at least it is only towards Aoba and Aoba alone. Fortunately, he is fine with me wanting him. Not just physically but emotionally too. I love him more than the waking world.

My lips presses against Aoba's urgently as I kick the front door closed, soon moving in tandem with each other. It took us moments to finally realize we shouldn't stand in the doorway and kiss. Tae might come home and I rather not have her see us in such a state. It would be mortifying and I'm not sure if I can handle that. And if she found what Aoba and I were or had been doing, disgusting. She still doesn't know of our relationship. For a little while longer, I wish to keep it that way and I think Aoba feels the same, too. So when the right time comes, we'll tell her together. And I will make a promise to Tae I will take care of Aoba and cherish him forever.

That's what I plan to do.

Aoba had to pull himself away from me and I had to resist pouting. I wanted to keep him close and kiss him more. He pats me on my head, his hand soon sliding down to my cheek as he stared at me with warm eyes. I can feel my heart melting from the sight of it.

“We should take off our shoes then go upstairs, Ren,” he said, smiling. Of course. We should definitely do that.

“Yeah, we should,” I agree as we take off our boots and set them to the side of the door so they won't be in the way. After that, I follow Aoba upstairs while holding his hand. It wasn't that I needed for him to hold my hand, I just wanted him to. Mostly because I love holding it. Feeling the warmth of his hand reminds me of how far we have come. And how real the body I have been graciously blessed with really is. And holding Aoba's hand only reaffirms the love, affection, and adoration he has for me just from this simple touch. I feel like I don't deserve it sometimes.

Aoba opens the door to our room and pulls me inside, chuckling in a way I could only surmise he is starting to feel aroused. I quickly close the door behind us and pick him up by his hips. He wraps his legs around my waist while I carry him over to the bed with little effort. Our lips connect in a tender kiss that quickly turns heated as soon as I gently lay Aoba down on the mattress. Our hands roam each other's bodies as if to memorize every plane of it. I part from him only to leave kisses on his neck, nuzzling his hair whenever I get the chance to. Small sighs of pleasure leaves his lips, spurring me further to satisfy him. I love when he makes those sounds. I know I'm doing something right when he feels increasingly good.

The ache forming in my lower regions become a little difficult to deal with when Aoba reaches into my pants and palms my forming erection. I couldn't help but arch my back, my hips thrusting into his hand for more of that wonderful friction. Honestly, I feel indecent by doing this but it's Aoba who is touching me. This makes me push the small embarrassed feeling to the side so I can allow him to please me, too. My tongue trails along his ear and I hear his breath hitch in his throat before he lets out a soft mewl. When I reach into his pants to touch his forming arousal, the sounds he makes increases in volume. I love making him feel better than I do. It is one of the only things that will satisfy me completely.

We continue touching each other before our clothes become unbearable to keep on and had reluctantly parted from each other to remove the confining pieces of fabric. Now we are naked and I lean in towards Aoba to kiss him. Our tongues intertwine with each other, Aoba fought for dominance before giving himself over to the sensation of my tongue roaming and prodding each corner of his mouth. I pull away but not before I lick the roof of his mouth, resulting in a low moan from him. I shudder from the sound of it. I want to be inside him right now but Aoba needs to be prepared properly.

I take a moment to look at Aoba and I think he is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. He may not like hearing that from me but it is true. His skin is fair and currently flushed, his eyes are a beautiful shade of hazel brown, and his long hair is as blue as the sky on a bright summer day. Aoba is truly so beautiful. Which is why I want to fully appreciate him for existing everyday. Right now, I just want to please him intimately. Aoba averts his gaze from mine, his cheeks turning a darker color. He is clearly embarrassed. So cute...

“Ren, don't stare at me so much.” he says, not trying to hide his embarrassment.

I'm sorry Aoba,” I murmured, nuzzling his cheek before kissing it. “I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you.”

My words seem to have worked in ebbing away the embarrassment he's feeling because he finally looks at me. Shortly after that, he smiles a gentle smile that melts my heart every time.

“I know. I'm lucky to have you, too.” His hand touches my cheek before sliding down my neck and torso slowly. “Now, can we continue?”

He doesn't have to ask me that. Of course we can. I still want to touch him. Rather than convey that verbally, I had reached into the nightstand and fished out the lubricant. Then I kiss Aoba again while grinding our hips against one another. The friction feels so wonderful it reminds me how much I wish to be inside Aoba even sooner than before. I manage to hold myself back as I stop kissing him to pour some of the lubricant onto my fingers.

“Aoba...” I whisper his name before I push in a single finger. He briefly tenses up from the intrusion briefly then relaxes as I move my finger inside him, spreading the slippery substance around. I raise my body up until I am near his neck and lay kisses on it. As soon as I feel like he had relaxed enough, I add another finger. Aoba seems to be uncomfortable but he tries to hide it. I try to pull my fingers out.

“...Keep going,” he murmurs, his voice sounds strained as he holds back the pain.

“But...” I began, he shakes his head.

“I want you to keep going. We've done this many times right?” I nod at his question. “It's just been a while so you can't be so...eager.” He chuckles with amusement even with the discomfort still there in his voice.

I will try to keep myself in control when I'm inside him but it's hard. He knows that. For Aoba, I will do my best to remain in control and not be so rough with him. Otherwise, I will feel awful when he ends up limping a little from the pain and because of whatever bruises I end up leaving on him because I had been too rough... I frown at the memory of those incidents occurring a few times.

“Ren...~ Don't look like that. You know I won't hold it against you...” he murmurs, poking me in my forehead gently then pulls me in for a kiss. I take this chance to move my fingers inside him again and he reacts differently from before. His moans, though muffled by our kiss, sound more pleasured than in pain. I try to search for the bundle of nerves I know will make him react more strongly.

I knew I found those nerves when Aoba broke the kiss and couldn't quiet his own moans despite hiding his face in the pillow. My fingers purposely presses against those nerves while stretching him more with the addition of a third finger which went entirely unnoticed by him. He is almost ready and I don't think I can wait anymore, with my own arousal hardening after each passing minute.

I made sure Aoba was ready by moving my fingers inside him a few more times as deep as they could go, spreading the rest of the lubricant around inside. Then I pull them out only to position myself in between Aoba's legs and pour some of the lubricant onto my straining arousal, my breathing hitches slightly from the feel of my hand spreading it all over. I can feel Aoba watching me and I met his eyes. They were half-lidded and filled with lust. I assume I'm the same way. Of course I am. I need Aoba and I want to be inside him. Not wanting to waste any time, I position myself at Aoba's entrance then push into him, watching to see if he's in any discomfort.

It has been a while since we have been intimate so Aoba's face cringes from me entering him. He tightens around me as if to fight the intrusion. That feels a little uncomfortable and I stop moving so he could get used to me before I can inch into him more. Part of me wants to just thrust into him in one go and be as rough with him as my desire allows. However, I don't wish to harm Aoba. He would be angry with me for a while if that happens.

After several moments, Aoba relaxes around me. I take the chance to attempt to inch my way inside him more, pausing each time whenever he ends up letting out a sound of discomfort. Pretty soon, I find myself all the way inside of him and I wait until he gets used to feeling me. It's tough because I really want to move inside already. He feels so hot inside and the fact Aoba clenches around me isn't really helping. Not that I am complaining.

Threading his fingers in my hair, Aoba pulls me in for a kiss. I take this as permission to move and I start to give Aoba a few shallow thrusts. I want to find those bundle of nerves that made him cry out so loudly in pleasure really soon. So I keep my thrusts slow for the next few minutes until I had found what I had been looking for, Aoba cries out in ecstasy as he breaks our kiss. I keep thrusting in that same spot several times and he shudders powerfully. I kiss the tip of his nose, licking it slightly before he takes the initiative to kiss me fully on my lips. It was tender at first before it became heated and with us tasting each other thoroughly. That only heightens the wonderful pleasure surging between us. It may not be happening in reality but I feel like I am sharing sensations with Aoba again as we did when we were in Scrap. Though this is more intense. The kiss ends as our moans and heavy breathing increase when the impending climax is approaching.

“Aoba... does it feel good?” I murmur, my heavy breathing barely suppressed.

He could only manage a few nods because the frequency of his moans were making him incapable of any sort of coherent speech. Plus, he sometimes hides his face in the sheets to keep from being loud. We're the only ones home so I want him to let his voice out.

“Please let me hear you...” I plead, kissing his neck gently. He looks like he wants to resist but he reluctantly looks back at me. His face is flushed and lips are swollen and pink from us kissing and sometimes me nibbling his lips. I love how he looks just as much as I love his soul. “So beautiful...” I murmur.

“Ren...” Aoba somewhat whines, as he tightens around me almost in response to my heated and loving words. I can feel myself getting close and I reach in between us to stroke Aoba to completion. I want him to finish first. He deserves to...

We were almost about to finish when I hear the door to our bedroom open. We stop moving and our eyes move towards the door, widening in sheer horror at who stood in the doorway.

It is Tae and two other people I vaguely remember seeing while inside Aoba's head. I think they are his adoptive parents. They must have decided to drop by for a visit because of things calming down. And now they see me. On top of Aoba. Completely naked while in an inappropriate position. This isn't good...

I can feel the color drain from my face as I move to cover myself and Aoba's bodies with the blanket, my face heats up from mortification and embarrassment. Then I pull out of Aoba abruptly; He makes a sound in slight protest. I'll apologize to him as many times for this later but... An array of emotions are going through me right now. Mostly I am feeling terribly embarrassed with how I have been seen as. I'm probably even darker than Aoba is right now. And I can imagine how he must be feeling after seeing his parents again along with being caught by them and Tae...

Expecting for them, or at least Tae, to yell at us or say something degrading about our relationship, I tense up. It felt like an eternity passed with them staring at us and they haven't said anything yet. Finally, Tae closes the door and I hear her and Aoba's parents heading back downstairs. My anxiety increases and I can feel myself shaking, my breathing coming out in shorter breaths. Aoba notices, forgetting his feelings of embarrassment to check on me. I avert my gaze from his worrying one, feeling even more shame. Tears are prickling the corners of my eyes. I am so ashamed right now...

“Ren, breathe,” he urges, breathing in and out deeply, trying to get me to follow suit. “It's okay. I'll go talk to them. Okay?”

I don't say anything as I try to breathe as calmly as possible, I still keep my eyes away from Aoba's, thinking he is most likely angry with me. His words slowly come to me as I realize what he's saying. He shouldn't have to go talk to them alone. It isn't fair. I'm worried what Tae and Aoba's parents thought of what they had seen but I don't want Aoba to face them alone. Especially when we haven't technically came out about our relationship yet.

I wrap my arms around Aoba, holding him close as I hear my own breathing calming slowly. The tears were threatening to fall but I managed to hold them back. It would worry Aoba more if I end up shedding tears. I love him so much and I just want to be able to do that without any worries.

Aoba doesn't waste any time in stroking my hair tenderly, showing he is here for me. It really calms me down even further and I instinctively nuzzle my face in his hair. He chuckles.

“Are you okay?” he asks after a few moments. Honestly, I'm not sure but I can't not answer him.

“I'm... It's so-so...” I answer, still holding him close. He strokes my hair even more gently before pulling away to look in my face. His expression loving and he wipes away the tears that barely escaped my eyes.

“Ren, it'll be okay. If I know my parents and granny... They will be okay with us being together as long as we make each other happy.” he tells me, attempting to reassure me. “I love you and that isn't wrong.”

He touches his forehead to mine, something we always do for good luck. I could feel the anxiety diminishing from me when he does this. Now I realize with his words that this scenario, though awkward, will probably be a distant memory. Not today or tomorrow, obviously. Our relationship is something I never thought would ever happen but I am glad it did. So Aoba is sure we'll be fine. I believe him because I trust and love him dearly. My hands reach up to cup his face and I look into his eyes.

“...I believe you, Aoba.” I finally say, my voice a little quieter. “I'll go downstairs with you.”

“You don't have to.”

I kiss him on his lips briefly then pull away. “I want to. There isn't any reason you should go talk to them alone. I'm worried but if I'm with you, I am sure we will be fine.”

He smiles at my words and embraces me. I return the hug and hold him for quite some time, not intending to let go until he pats me on my back. We move to get off the bed and find some fresh clothing to slip into. After making sure our clothes and hair are decent, we look at each other for a moment.

“Let's go downstairs.” Aoba said as he opened the door before holding out his hand for me to grab it.

“Yeah.” I respond with a small smile, gripping his hand.

We slip out of our room and head downstairs to the living room. The talk will be awkward and I'm still scared for what conversation awaits us but Aoba is with me so I figure everything will be fine.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note:** For Day 6: Busted
> 
> This is kind of short but I wanted to write this~ I drew a comic to this also and I obviously had fun drawing it. Unfortunately, I am still stuck on mobile, accessing the internet on it whenever I can, so posting it on tumblr would have to wait... Ahhh I made this a little angst-ier than I had intended. Oops.


End file.
